I'm Your Brother
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONCNICA! Three stand alone fics in three chapters. Limp, angst and fluff! happy days darling x
1. Chapter 1

**A Happy Birthday Soncnica fic!! cos she's so smishable!!**

**:)**

**There'll be three chapters in all, all stand alone fics.**

**Happy days babe! eeeee...**

**Summary. For Soncnica! Happy birthday! Limp and angst and fluff.**

**Warning: A certain Winchester loves Spelca! And she's got some funky kinkages! ;)**

**Disclaimer: None but Spelca own Supernatural...lol!**

**First fic, has the limp ;) Set in season 2**

"Dean?"

Silence.

"Dean?"

"Be quiet Sam..."

He rolled his eyes, reaching forward his hand. "Dean-" 

"Shh!" Dean hissed, holding his hand out, flat- right in Sam's face.

Sam huffed, shoving Dean's hand out of the way and standing right beside him.

"If you'd listen to-"

Sam was effectively cut off when Dean's strong hands wrapped around his mouth effectively shushing him.

"Shut...up" Dean whispered into Sam's ear, his eyes strained through the brush to the cabin, one light suddenly going out and the door opened, only one walking out.

Dean was frowning, his grip tight over Sam's mouth.

Dean's little brother wasn't watching the cabin, he was trying and failing to pry Dean's hands off and listening to the cracking twigs and heavy breathing behind them.

Surely Dean had to of heard it.

Sam heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun cocking but Dean hadn't noticed and Sam started squriming and muffling his words into Dean's hands.

It wasn't until Sam felt the blow hit the back of his head and his weight fell forward that Dean even noticed they'd been ambushed.

xoxo

"Sam...Sammy!"

He thought he heard something, something prying through the fog in his mind.

"D'en..."

"Sam? C'mon open your eyes..."

Sam grunted, blurs of green and yellow flashing in time with the heartbeat behind his eyes, his head hurt as if he'd just ran headfirst into a damn car.

Sam blinked, hissing at the sting and the pull of dried blood.

"ow" Sam whispered, his eyes clamping shut.

"Sam, can you move?" Dean asked, straining himself to get free.

Sam's eyes opened, finally seeing where he was and he figured he was tied in the same way as his brother, directly across from him.

Hands bound together, hung high over his head Dean looked mightily pissed, and his feet were only just touching the floor.

"Can you move?" Dean asked again, a similar bruise blossoming on his own temple.

Sam tugged with his hands, bringing them into fists but his shoulders screamed at the taughtness and he sagged and gave in. "No" he shook his head.

Dean nodded. "S'okay. There's five of them, if we work this out- we can kill every damn one"

Sam frowned, a breath passing his lips as he tipped his head back. "Your first plan is how to kill them? Aren't you at all bothered we got caught in the first place? maybe an escape plan is next, don't you think?"

Dean cocked his head. "What's wrong with you?"

Sam shook his head, clenched his teeth. Didn't matter. Dean wouldn't change his mind.

Dean watched his brother, blood matted to the left side of his face, his eyes angry as he stared hard at the wall, probably wishing to burn holes through it.

Dean sighed, "Are you okay?...Sam?"

Soft eyes finally looked at the older Winchester.

"I was trying to talk to you Dean, so you just shut me up? Is it that bad being around me?...I mean I know after dad but...you gotta' know I'm here to help, if I'm not...then-"

"Sammy, it's not like that...you're my brother, ofcourse I want you around"

"Then let me help...this, _this _happened because I can't get close to you...please, _please_ Dean, just let me in sometimes. I miss him too"

Dean's eyes teared as he watched his brother, he swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah...yeah. Let's work on that escape plan huh? Then we can talk about this, yeah?"

Sam gave a ghost of a smile. "Yeah"

"You sure you're okay?"

Sam nodded. "Pistol whipped is more fun than rocks, you?"

Dean grinned. "Barely even touched me"

Thuds sounded from above and the light on the stone steps briefly flashed on as black leather boots appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Aw, brother's tiff finally had a make up? How sweet"

When the man came into view, Dean would've thought him to be like any other human, no different than the average Joe you passed in the street.

That was...if the average American had fangs and decided to snack on a few families a month.

"Hey there twilight, maybe you should run along, I hear there's a werewolf after you these days"

The vampire frowned, clearly having no idea what Dean was talking about. "Nice Dean, joking. You won't be joking soon" It smiled at the brothers, taking up his stance in front of Dean.

"So nice of us to catch you, we were amazed at how easy it was, guess you should really work on that there Dean"

"Oh just eat dirt and die fang, I'm just itching for a kill and you're number one on the hitlist pal"

The vampire smiled. Smooth slicked back hair shimmering in the low light of the basement.

"You're about to suffer Dean, I'm just _itching _for a bite and Winchester is on the menu tonight" It clicked its tongue against its teeth.

"Oh please, you can't fight your own dinner without chaining them up? What a shame" Dean fake-pouted, turned a disgusted look to the vampire. "You'll be dead before you get within an inch"

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

The vampire gave a toothy grin, came about three inches from Dean's neck, sniffing and smiling delighted. "Oh no Dean, I won't. I'd like to see you try and reach me..." It winked right in Dean's face, before teeth started to descend and the vampire turned its body to look at the youngest Winchester. "When I'm with Sammy"

Sam's heart slammed against his ribcage, his eyes flew wide and he tugged and strained on the ropes to pull his hand free, he couldn't even manage to push himself off the wall even a little, the awkward angle of the ropes pulled him right back.

"Sam..." Dean said, fear raking through him. "HEY!...hey! You don't get to touch him! SAM!"

"Shhh Sammy, don't be afraid, It'll only hurt for a while" A low hiss started from its mouth, air whistling through its sharp teeth and Sam pushed himself as far into the wall as he could, dipping his chin. If it couldn't get to his neck-"

"Then I'll just aim for the wrist, anywhere there's a nice ripe vein Sammy"

Sam swallowed as his face closed in, he tried to stop his chest from heaving.

"SAM!" Dean continued to yell, yanking and pulling at his own restraints.

_I swore I'd protect him, I promised Dad!_

"Don't" Sam breathed. "Don't"

The vampire was so close now, fangs ready to tear into hot-_beating-_skin, and he could see Sam's lips give a slight tremble.

A soft, slow hand curled over Sam's jaw, stroking it's way down to Sam's neck.

"G-get off me" Sam stuttered.

Suddenly gripping hard onto Sam's neck the vampire twisted and Sam's neck turned, giving full access to his pulsing artery.

"SAMMY!"

Sam grunted, trying to move his head back but the grip was too strong and then sharp hot needles the size of fingers tore and bit into Sam's neck and he gasped, eyes blown wide.

"UH....Guh..."

"SAMMY! HEY! Get off him!"

it was a weird feeling, having blood pumped round the body suddenly back its way up into somethings mouth that was currently leaching from you.

Sam pushed his body out, trying to dislodge the deepening teeth but a firm shove as the vampire covered Sam's body with his stopped him and pinned him.

"Ugh...s-stop...ahh.." Sam's eyes teared from the pain, the pressure and the sudden weakening sense he felt as he energy was sapped away.

The hand holding Sam's throat shifted with lightning speed and wrapped tightly around his mouth, a horror mirror move of Dean's hand not hours before.

The teeth restracted and Sam winced, glad to be freed when they sunk again, a little higher and Sam heard his slowing heartbeat in his own ears as he cried out into the hand-made-gag.

"SAMMY!!"

Hastilly blinking the now blurring view Sam had, his eyes grew heavy with every swallow from the vampire and slowly, Sam's eyes slid shut.

Normally, they knew when to stop, to keep their prey alive, but this blood, it was so alive, it made his body zing with a buzz he hadn't felt in years, greedily he bit down again and prevented the young Winchester from screaming, he held the boy still and drank like he hadn't in years.

"Stop it you're killing him!" Dean screamed.

The vampire swallowed once more, noticing how lax the kid was and pulled away with a small sucking noise.

The area around the bites were bruised, dark reds and blues with bleeding tears that ran rivulets down his back and shoulder, soaking into his shirts.

As soon as the vampire let go, Sam's head lolled forward, his face pale and his eyes closed.

"Sam?" Dean spoke. "Sammy?"

"Oh...Dean, he's not dead...he's so _good!" _The vampire yelled, arms spread out. "His blood, I haven't tasted any like it in years! I feel so _alive!"_

"Too bad, I thought you'd like to know by the way. Your nest is dead"

There was an almighty crack of lightning and the vampire jerked, a splitting hole in the centre of his forehead, his eyes wide in shock as his body fell back, jerked, then stilled.

"Bobby, thank god"

Dean smiled as Bobby tucked away the ...colt?

"Is that the colt? How?...what?"

Bobby cut Dean down and made his way over to Sam.

"Ruby, that demon that's been tailing Sam, she knew a thing or two"

Dean felt for a pulse, rolling his own shoulder as he reached to cut Sam down.

"He's alive, Bobby help me"

They caught Sam as he fell forward, breathing laboured and Dean ripped his shirt to wad up against Sam's neck.

Wincing Dean said. "Bastard bit him twice"

Making their way up the stairs wasn't easy with a brother of six foot four of muscle, but they made it, passing the headless bodies Bobby had managed to get through all on his own, and deadly silent.

"Nice job Bobby" Dean said.

When they reached the open air, Dean was happy to see it was morning and the sun was just rising.

Looking around, Dean noticed there wasn't another truck around.

"Where's the impala?" Bobby suddenly asked.

"Under the clove of trees just up there, how come you don't have any wheels?"

"Taxi" He smiled. "When I don't get word at the said time that you're okay, I know something's wrong"

Dean laughed, felt his brother moan under his hand.

"Hey man?...Sammy?"

Bobby let go of Sam, giving him to Dean as he took the keys and ran up to find the impala. "I'll bring it round, motel or hospital?" 

Dean watched as Sam's eyes blinked open and he winced, giving in to a light smile as he saw Dean looking down on him.

"Motel, I'm looking after my brother myself from now on"

Dean pulled Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped the still woozy brother stand as he held him by his beltloops.

"B-bastrd....b't...e..ice..." Sam slurred.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, bastard did Sammy. Don't worry, I'm here kiddo...you'll be okay"

Sam tilted his head to rest over Dean and mumbled.

"S'kay...Dad's gon...I have...you"

That honestly took Dean's next breath.

"And I have you Sammy"

Headlights flashed as Bobby pulled the chevy round.

"I have you"

**That's the end of the first one lovey! Another one will be up tomorow! To gove you a number of three days reading time! EEEEE :)**

**Happy birthday lovey! :) I hope you've had an amazing day! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...I decided, but then again...things never go to plan so! This once stand alone three chapters...have now become linked. Ah hah! Can be stand alone or connected ;)**

**See, I thought of vampires that much, they literally stuck to me! Agh get off my neck!**

**So, this fic has the angsty/hurt/sickness and next will have the fluff.**

**Enjoy Spelca baby! Maybe you'll get a few kinks in here x**

**Warning: Dean curses.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda ne ye not own I. Btw one last note, I was listening to Gaga's 'Speechless' whilst writing this- just to mention ;)**

The scenery was becoming a sickening blur of colours, making Sam himself feel sick, and it wasn't only because of the bloodloss he was pretty sure of, if the garbled and unco-ordinated thoughts were anything to go by, he had a mild concussion too.

"Sammy, just hold on, we're nearly there"

Sam felt his head dip, a strong spike of pain stabbing in his neck as he shifted and he gasped, feeling strong arms wrap around him again and a soft steady thrum of a heartbeat.

Definitley Dean's.

"Dee..." Sam breathed before a jolt in the road made him jerk and he bit down, seeing nothing but black.

The journey into the motel room, Sam stayed pretty out of it, coming to and seeing double vision of Dean's.

Sam had lost a lot of blood, and Dean was adament he was going to be okay, as long he was there watching him, something he hesitated to admit, he hadn't been doing a lot of lately.

"You kids think you'll be okay?" Bobby asked, one palm checkin on Sam's forehead after he'd changed the dressing on Sam's wound.

"Yeah, he's gonna be sore and tired as hell but, he'll be okay. I'll keep an eye over him" Dean smiled, a quick flash in understanding and a promise to Bobby.

"Yeah, I know you will son" Bobby said. "There's a friend close by, I'm hopping a lift"

Dean waved him off as Bobby exited and drove off in an old Ford.

"Thanks Bobby" Dean whispered as the tail lights dissappeared from view.

Moving back into the room, Dean locked the door and checked the salt, then sat vigil by Sam's bedside.

It was a vamp bite, yeah a pretty viscious one but, Gordon had done that to Dean before and hell, he'd had a damn sore neck for days after and the bruising had bloomed like spring, but he was okay.

Dean began to worry when a few hours later, Sam was starting to shiver, a hot fever taking control of his weakened brother and Dean was rethinking taking him to hospital.

"Sammy" Dean spoke, shaking Sam's shoulder gently.

"Sam...hey"

Sam's eyes scrunched, even in the low light and his voice finally croaked when he found it, seeking the only name that he ever knew.

"De-an..."

"Hey Sam, how you feeling?"

"H-hot...ah...what happened?"

Dean stilled, Sam, no matter that he had hit his head, he should not be asking that.

"The vampires? Remember? Sam...do you remember that?"

Sam swallowed, and it looked pretty painful. "Yeah...yeah. How'd I get here?"

"Bobby helped bring you in, we gave you a shot for the bite, but you've gotta take some pills okay?...get the swelling down"

Sam's brow creased but he nodded slowly, and when he opened his eyes, there was a glass of water and small chalky white capsules ready.

"Thanks"

Dean masde sure Sam finished the water and started packing away the duffles, making sure he had a weapon stashed in at least three places, under the sink, under his pillow and a gun beside Sam's bed.

Turning back to his brother, Dean's eyes widened as he took in Sam's terrified expression.

"Sam?"

Sam fingered a spot on the bed, opening his hand to stare in disbelief.

"Blood" Sam hitched. "Th-there's blood"

Dean rushed to his side, pulling Sam's hands and even checking the bandage on sam's neck, who his little brother was adament was still bleeding.

"Sam, there's no blood. You're okay"

Sam's breathing became troubled and he reached for his neck again, Dean grabbed him by the wrist and stopped the movement.

"Hey, Sammy...you're okay" Dean looked earnestly in Sam's scared eyes. "It's okay"

"I can't lose anymore blood Dean...I can't leave you"

Dean frowned. "Sam, what are you talking about?" He watched him worriedly.

"Dean...I'm...I...-nuh!" Sam grunted, his head dipping under Dean's chin as he gasped and as Dean glanced down, he noticed a spot of blood drop onto the sheets.

"Shit! Sammy!"

Cupping Sam's face in his hands Dean looked up and saw horrified that Sam's nose started dripping a thick ruby red.

"Hey, Sammy...Sam!"

His little brothers eyes fluttered and with one last gasp, slid shut as he fell forward limply into Dean.

"SAM!"

His brother was running a fever, it was steadly getting higher, and he was dreaming- nightmares or seeing something because his eyes were racing behind their lids and his chest heaved every so often, as if he was running or scared.

Bobby didn't have a theory, and Dean was sure this wasn't a medical problem, like Bobby said.

"_Something supernatural bit him Dean, something supernatural is causing this. Damn It makes me want to kill those four bastards all over again"_

Dean swallowed, his eyes squeezed shut. "But what, it's like a friggin curse or...wait, you said four? as in a nest of four?"

_"Yeah, Damned idiots they were, any old fool could've taken em...are you okay son?"_

"Bobby, there was five, there was five in the nest...I've gotta find him, it's gotta be it! That thing's doing this to Sam!"

Dean hung up, a burning anger at the only thing responsible, yeah he'd been pretty wreckless lately, but this was a time when he didn't need to hold back.

Making his way to Sam's side, Dean carefully checked Sam's temperature and noticed the bandage on Sam's neck was stained red.

"Shit Sammy, we're gonna get this sucking freak, and he's gonna pay-" Dean grunted as he lifted his brother, Sam's head lolling into his elbow. "And he's gonna be sorry his nest ever touched you"

Back at the cabin was the only place Dean could think of, the only place they'd got any part of Sam, the only place this could all be fixed and if it ended in a beheading, well, that was a bonus.

Dean tucked his brother, still pretty out of it into the passenger side and loaded his guns, sharpened his knives as he started the engine and took them back to where this all started.

He'd made sure Sam was safe, left a gun by his hands and taken off into the cabin, he knew he should have burnt it down the first time round and as he passed the creaking floorboards and decapitcated corpses, he started at the top of the basement steps, seeing a figure in the shadows of the corner of the room.

"Thought it would be quick enough for you to find me, how's Sammy doing Dean? He started hallucinating yet?"

Anger flared in Dean's veins. "You're going to put Sam right, now...or you die"

The figure laughed and when it stood, broad shoulders at the same height as Dean, blonde hair and dark hued eyes gave Dean a chill down his spine.

"Oh, you'll try, no doubt. But it's going to take a lot more manpower to get me, and besides...you kill me, Sammy's still got that curse..."

Dean ground his teeth together. "What did you do?"

The vampire smiled, circling Dean until he stood at the base of the steps.

"Just a little witching spell I knew, after all you don't get to see three hundred years of witchcraft and not learn a thing or two...Sam should be feeling a whole lot of pain right now" It laughed.

"You son...of a bitch!" Dean leapt forward, swinging the machete with ease but the vampire seemed to dodge it swiftly and ended up behind Dean, catching him with a punch to the side of his head and Dean tripped.

"Gonna have to be faster than that Dean"

"Yeah, well you hope you can keep your head, cos I'm about to be holding it"

Dean jumped again, the blade knocked from his hand so he resorted to what he knew best, hand to hand combat taught to him from the very best and Dean took solace in the crunch he heard when he caught the creatures face in his fist.

"Take it off my brother, and you just might live"

The vampire grinned, blood dripping down its face. "No" He breathed and moved in for attack again, clipping Dean across the jaw and jerking when a gunshot sounded and the vampire hissed.

Dean stared wide eyed at his swaying brother, blood in rivulets from his neck wound and his skin pale, with rosy cheeks from the fever.

"Don' touch m'brother" Sam muttered, lowering the gun.

The vampire held tight to its shoulder, scowling at Sam where Dean was watching with a growing smile on his face.

Sam's eyes suddenly grew wide. "DEAN!"

Dean was flung, hitting the far wall with a cry and as Sam backed up, gun still firing at the things chest, it only smiled and released its fangs in a gory display.

Sam's gun was knocked from his hand as he was forcefully pushed back into the wall, both wrists held high and pressed tight to the wall as the vampire crushed Sam's bones together.

"NNnnnngghhhhh! AH!"

"Mm Sammy...you know you smell just good enough to eat, how about I take another peice?"

"No!" Sam grunted as the gauze was pulled free and one wrist released.

The vampires jaw widened as he took to bite and Sam tried in vain to push him away with a weakening hold.

"I don't think so Blondie"

The machete made a soft swish sound in the air and stuck out, jutting into the vampires shoulder.

Wide eyes stared at Sam as he propelled back and the neck tipped, completley severing and then fell, blood making a dark pool.

Sam locked eyes with his brother. "Thanks" Sam whispered, his eyes drifting as he swayed and Dean rushed to catch him.

"How about we get you patched up for good? Burn this damn reject down"

Sam sagged into Dean's arms.

"Definitley" he said breathless, wincing as he moved with his brother back through the house.

**OOHHH!!!! well...it might be a continuation next- containing the final part of the fluff :)**

**I hope you enjoyed!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, the last one hun!!! :) well....I might add one more after this! WEEE:) you deserve it!**

**Sorry about the lateness, for some reason ff hasn't been letting me upload, so I deleted some fics and tried again but...alas! but this time! IT WORKED!**

**Now now, it's gonna be cuddly and I reckon it's gonna be in two separate parts. Finish off the vampire theme and hit another! :)**

**Cos Spelca...tis for thee on thy birth-eth-day!**

**:)**

**FWUFF!**

Dean started the chevy, thinking it was all gonna be over as he looked in the rearview and soaring flames were reaching out to the sky, it'd be nothing but ash tomorow and Dean hoped Sam would be okay.

_besides...you kill me, Sammy's still got that curse..._

Yeah. He hoped Sam would be okay.

Sam was currently holding a towel, stolen from one of the many motels against his neck, the bloody handprints having stained more than just himself and his brother.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean asked, eyes set and firm to the road ahead.

"...sure...m'fine" Sam breathed.

"Yeah...sure you are, and I'm Bruce Willis" Dean muttered.

Sam coughed a laugh. "You act like him"

Dean looked over, Sam was still pale, his breathing like wheezes and he was still blinking like he was about to pass out.

"We're heading to Bobby's. You wanna rest up till we get there?"

Sam frowned at his brother. "You're worried about something...Dean, what is it?"

His brother ran a tongue over his lips, shaking his head slightly as the car rocked forward with greater urgency. "Nothing man, get some sleep"

"Dean?...tell me"

Dean glanced across to his brother. "All you need to know, if that you're gonna be okay"

Sam couldn't say he didn't suspect something was going on, but the way Dean looked at him scared him.

Sam was about to demand an answer, prove that nothing was wrong, because he was going to be fine wasn't he? and then Sam blinked and a flash of pain made him gasp.

"Sam?"

"Ugh...D'n.....I can't...I...nuh!"

Blood started dripping from Sam's nose again and he let the towl slip from numb fingers as he hunched forward.

Dean's heart and mind were racing, this was supposed to happen now, not now! He was supposed to be okay for Christ's sake.

"SAM!"  
Dean quickly pulled up, and reached across for Sam, shocked when he saw the bite marks, pale nearly white skin around the bites and then bright red with a black like vein spreading across Sam's neck and down with streaks reaching on to his shoulders.

"Shit Sammy...what the hell did he do to you?"

Unfocussed and glossy eyes glanced upto Dean. "Dean..." Sam strained before his eyes shut and he fell limply.

Dean tucked Sam over his lap, made sure the towel protected his wound as much as he could and tipped Sam so his nosebleed wouldn't choke him as he drove.

"Bobby'll know Sam, he's gotta know something"

xoxox

"A spell? Hell I don't know what kind of hex he's put over Sam but, it's almost like a poison...we can try a cleansing, work with some of the herbs that would counteract his symptoms, Dean....Dean?"

Dean stared at his brother, breathing but so still.

"What?...oh sorry, yeah...we could try that. But I burnt the cabin down, anything like an altar or...or if he had a hex bag on Sam, it's not with us and that place has gotta be ash by now"

Bobby thought about it for a second. "Might be making the spell weaker then, so Sam can fight it- you said he was nearly out of it when you faced off the fang, maybe he's getting better"

Dean eyes went wide. "better? Have you seen him?...he won't stop bleeding, that wound is...getting worse, he's not woke up yet...maybe that cleansing thing will do the job.

Dean looked again to his little brother, laid up on the bed they'd used as kids too often.

"I'll clean it again, Bobby get that cleansing ready...okay?"

"I'm gonna make a few calls too, see if this has ever happened before, just keep him still and light some candles boy"

Dean used a mix of peroxide and Holy water to clean out Sam's bites, with his head limply turned to the side he didn't react when it fizzed, barely gave a slight twinge even in sleep, but it still bled and as Dean pressed another clean gauze on, Sam didn't stir.

Bobby appeared at the door, phone in hand.

"I just might have found someone to help" Bobby gave a small smile.

oxox

"This is Sonya" Bobby said, introducing the shapely brunnette to Dean. "She's a psychic Dean, now it wasn't easy to get her down here but...she's had some help from a Winchester before"

Sonya smiled, looking at Dean, then behind to get a view of Sam.

"A cleansing wouldn't of worked Bobby, it's working like a poison. It needs retracting, and soon"

"How do we do that?"

Dean stood by as Sonya closed her eyes and lowered her hand, just resting above Sam's chest, moving upto his neck.

"It's a pretty old spell, a nasty suffering of hallucinations with pain..." her eyes opened as she looked at Dean. "It's simple to fix" She said.

"How?" Dean asked, his eyes almost melting in relief.

"If you've got a certain flower and you grind up the pollon, but it's been exstinct for about a hundred years"

Dean's heart felt like it exploded.  
"Is that the only cure?...can't we use another?...Bobby, don't you have one of these flowers!?"

"Is it blue? With a red tip?"  
Sonya glanced to Bobby. "Yes...do you have one?"

"My wife had a habbit of finding things, she's got a book in the library, full of flowers, I'm sure that's in there, she used to tell that one, it was special"

Sonya looked to Sam, how shallow his breathing became. "Get it, now. Grind it up in the poultice and add some holy water"

It didn't take long before a slimy paste was applied to Sam's wounds and the black veins started to recede and lighten, the colour coming back to his cheeks.

"He's gonna be okay" She said, Bobby took her downstairs and said his thanks.

They were all going to sleep easy tonight.

Dean sat at the bedside with Sam, his breathing was so much easier and he was even starting to heal, the paste was working like a charm. Literally.

"Dean?" Sam croaked.

Dean jerked, sitting up straighter as Sam's eyes opened and thankfully focussed eyes locked on him.

"Sammy? Hey man...how're you feeling?"  
Sam groaned, moving to sit up and Dean helped as he struggled.

"Good...m'good..."

Sam reached his hand up and touched the bites, wincing as he poked them and blinked at the green cream on his fingertips.

"Ah, that's a long story Sammy...stop touching it, they're healing because _you _haven't been"

Sam sat up, looking at Dean.

"I believe you"

Dean's forehead creased. "What about?"

"When you said I'd be okay... I still believe you Dean"

Dean smiled. "That's cos I'm your brother"

Sam chuckled, pain lines smoothed out as he smiled back at Dean.

"Yeah, I've got my brother back"

Bobby hesitated at the doorway, listening to the brothers, and both glad and proud that they were acting like they used to do.

Like brothers should.

**YOU SAVED HIM! haha :)**

**Theres gonna be one more chapter, I've decided, thought it's gonna be stand alone. Sorry if this one lacked...erm...talent. :/**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last peice and this has a little bit of all 3.**

**:)**

**have fun with the read ;)**

**Tis a totally different ficcy this one :) Hmmm...maybe set season 1/2 perhaps.**

**:)**

**Limp...hurt, some comfort and maayybbee...a little swap over.**

**We'll see.**

**No infact...It's gonna be a season 3- based on BUABS :) But there's a twist and it's set way after that. ;) enjoy!**

"Oh come on Dean...do you really wanna hurt your precious brother? ruin the fine packaging, please...you couldn't even kill him when you needed to"

The demon looked across to the fallen Winchester, little Sammy was watching with wide eyes, cluthing the burnt skin on his shoulder.

"Think you can kill him now? Go on. Shoot me, end me...send me back to hell" It cocked its head, goading Dean into a kill shot, for the host anyway, and whose to say they weren't already dead?

Dean cocked the gun, knew it wouldn't kill it, but the demon would definitley get lost.

"Why are you smiling you sonofabitch, you think you can exist in that body without a head?"

The demons eyes darkened, if that were even possible. "Oh Dean, I'd like to see _that"_

"You want to die?" Dean asked. "Cos I don't buy that shit for a second"

Something, maybe the demon itself or its host seemed to falter, a crack in its facade somehow like an emotion flittered across its face, it looked like the boss had just tore him a new one.

It looked like fear.

"Dean, don't shoot" Sam said, the brand under his hand throbbing. The last thing he'd expected today was to be jumped and torched out of a nowhere by a insanity driven demon.

"Why do you want me to gank you so much? Huh?...friend in hell, that it?"

"Oh no, I'm not saying anything. You're gonna find out for yourself soon enough"

Dean walked to within a foot of the demon, gun still aimed. "Like what?"

It only smiled back at him, one minute glace out of the corner of its eye to the still fallen youngster. "You'll see Dean"

The barrel of the gun touched just over the demons heart and Dean shoved slightly, all he needed was one more step.

A devilish smirk started on Dean's lips. "Gotcha" He sneered.

The demon looked up, the devils trap neat and solid.

"That won't stop me Dean, it's going to take more than an exorcism to get out of this..._trust _me"

Dean's forehead creased. What was it with cryptic messages with damn demons.

A quick look to Sam and Dean was thinking he was going mad, why was it going to take more than an exorcism? What was this freaks problem.

"Sam, start reading-"

"That's right Dean, _don't _hurt your little brother"

Dean's lip curled in anger. "What's your problem?"

His only reply was a low laugh.

Sam cringed, looking down at his shoulder and Dean caught a glimpse of the bloodied broken skin.

"Sam?"

"It's fine, just caught me"

Dean caught the damn thing smiling as he inspected Sam's arm, come to think of it, it looked a lot like the brand Sam had when he was possessed.

Dean's eyes widened, and he turned angrily to the demon.

"A binding link? Another one? You think you're ever gonna get your black hands on Sam again?, no" Dean growled. "No, you're not getting him ever again."

It smiled at him. Knowledge and cunning behind those dark eyes.

"Dean...it's not the same mark, it's not a binding link" Sam said softly.

Dean cocked the gun again and aimed it at the demons head. "What is it? what the _hell _is that mark on my brother? And yeah pal, I'd start talking"

It shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find out"

"How about we just send you back to hell?" Dean grinned, taking delight in the flutter of fear in its eyes.

Sam's blood ran cold as cold eyes locked on him and a chilling smile with it. "Hold on tight Sammy" It winked.

Dean started reading the rites, average mill of the day exorcism when a stabbing pain gripped Sam, it felt like his insides were being tugged and his knees gave out as he cried out and fell forward.

Dean stopped, and the pain went away.

"Sam?"

"I'm...m'fine" Sam frowned, looking up at the demon. "Whatever you did, I'm not stopping anything from sending you back...you hold on tight" Sam spat, his knuckles going white as his hands curled like claws and Dean read through the next line, and the next, and the nex-

"AAGGHHH!"

Sam breathed in deeply, refreshing against the calmness as the pain eased and Dean stopped.

"Sammy?" He said urgently.

"K-keep reading. Don't let it win Dean, keep reading!"

Sam looked up through tussled bangs at the paling demon, coughing as it did so and instead of black smoke making an appearance Sam coughed and blood trickled over his lips, he clenched his eyes shut, Dean read one more line and it felt like his guts were being pulled and tugged and scratched and-

"S-stop..." Sam whispered, the pain becoming unbearable.

The demon stopped writhing, laughing with bloody teeth at Sam. "Now you know how it feels huh Sammy? You send me back...Sam here's just gonna end up bleeding out...exorcisms and all that, not good having your life force ripped out of you is it Sam?"

Sam looked up, feeling Dean at his side holding him steady and whispering comforts.

"We don't have to Sam, c'mon...we can let this one go"

"n-no...we can't...finish it...get rid of him, I'll be okay"

"Sam you'll die, look at you" Dean said, shocked even that Sam could even go through with this.

Sombre glassy eyes looked upto Dean. "We can't let him live Dean...send it back. I'll be fine"

Yeah and that last drop of blood from Sam's chin made it so convincing.

"Sam-"

"Do it" Sam gritted.

Dean hesitated, a new determination set in his eyes and the demon drew back.

"You finish it, you'll kill Sam" It said, trying to hide the quiver in it's voice.

Dean read, strong and loud and precise and clear, both the demon and Sam screamed, Sam clutching at his chest as he coughed and a small pool of blood patted under him.

_Nearly..._

The demons eyes widened, he couldn't believe it, they were actually that stupid and pig headed and stubborn to go through with this.

It writhed, choking as the trap wouldn't let it run and the ancient Latin forced it out.

Dean stopped, just before the last sentence, the last few words that would end all this and as he looked down at Sam his heart broke, Sam was panting and struggling to breathe, swaying as he knelt and still there was drops of blood.

One look to the demon though, and Dean knew Sam was right, they couldn't let it live, wouldn't be right anyway.

Sam turned his head briefly, catching his brothers eye and turned away.

Dean pulled out his gun, aiming at the demon again.

"Y-you shoot me...Sam dies Dean..."

Dean clicked the safety off again. "I know" he swallowed.

The gunshots echoed out, loud clashes of sound reverberating along the walls.

Sam gasped, his eyes flying open at the new pain, he choked back the scream.

His eyes cast down and Dean's fist was at his shoulder, the barrel firmly digging into his new brand, six new holes in the roof, the hot metal burning its own brand and breaking through the bind.

The demon reached out its hand uselessly, eyes wide in fear and screamed in time with Sam as his skin burnt and he fisted Dean's arm, his head falling forward as he sagged.

Dark green eyes seethed hatred to the demon as Dean cocked his head.

"Amen you filthy bastard"

The black smoke shot out of the body, long since dead and dropped like a stone, an inhuman screech as scorching hellfire met the demon in a collision and the leftover scent of ozone.

The gun clattered to the ground as Dean pulled his brother up and cupped his face.

"Sammy?"

Pain filled hazel orbs blinked at Dean. "You did it" Sam slurred.

Dean sighed, holding his brother close and rubbing a smoothing hand up and down his back.

Sam's soft curls rested under his chin as he breathed, one last cough wracking his form.

"Don't you ever let a demon get the drop on you again"

Dean squeezed Sam closer, slowly helping him stand with a firm arm around his waist.

Sam stared sightlessly at the body in the devils trap, mouth open and unseeing eyes looking up.

"Kay" Sam sighed, leaning into Dean's neck. "Go hm'e n'w?"

Dean dragged Sam along in shuffling steps, back out to the car.

"Yeah, we're going home"

Sam's neck sat comfortably over his shoulder and hearing his brothers even breathing improve his own breathing calmed and as they walked he managed to match Sam's softly beating heart with his own.

**There we go. LOl! :) well this popped out of nowhere again! :) **

**Enjoy huns, I think this'll be it for now x :) happy endings! x**


End file.
